Amor rosa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Houtarou/Satoshi. Situado en el episodio de las aguas termales. Las ventajas y desventajas de enamorarse en la adolescencia. Aunque bueno, Satoshi ya está acostumbrado. Después de todo, es Oreki Houtarou de quién está enamorado.


**Claim: **Oreki Houtarou/Fukube Satoshi  
**Notas: **Situado en el capítulo de las aguas termales, el 7, me parece.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **15. Suelo.

* * *

**Amor rosa.**

Houtarou ni siquiera se cuestiona la sonrisa de Satoshi cuando lo encuentra, nada más despuntar el alba, justo al lado de suyo, durmiendo profundamente. Sabe que ese rostro sonriente y despreocupado viene por default con su amigo, al que ha visto con la misma expresión por casi cuatro años de amistad. Así pues, no piensa más en ello mientras se levanta, sin arreglar el futón y sin preocuparse por cubrir a Satoshi, que permanece medio destapado sobre el frío suelo. Tiene hambre y no puede pensar en nada más que en pasarse un cepillo por el pelo, lavarse los dientes y dejar a su amigo dormir, a pesar de que es buena hora para levantarse y seguro no despertará hasta bien pasado el medio día.

_Estará bien_, se dice, mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado y tras echarle un último vistazo, como hace uno con algo que ya no tiene remedio. _No es como si hubiera un asesino en serie suelto por la colonia_, y tiene razón, aunque también ignora que su amigo se ha pasado toda la noche o parte de ella cuidándolo, mientras estaba bajo el influjo de una fiebre extraña hasta para él.

Pero es que hay muchas cosas que Oreki Houtarou ignora y que piensa es mejor no analizar demasiado, pues va en contra de su política de bajo consumo de energía. Entre ellas y la más importante, están los sentimientos del chico que ha permanecido a su lado durante cuatro años y cuya cercanía se puede expresar por lo acontecido esa mañana, nada más abrir los ojos bajo un nuevo sol. Satoshi trata de que no le afecte y muchas veces es capaz de suprimir del todo el penoso dolor en su pecho, transformándolo en vitalidad y alegría, su marca personal y también lo que ha atraído a Mayaka. Pero aunque el castaño trata de que no le afecte, eso no significa que los sentimientos no estén ahí, removiéndose en su pecho, dispuestos a salir en cualquier momento y aflorando sólo un poco, como la noche anterior.

Todo empieza cuando, tras lavarse la espalda y sentir el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo, Satoshi decide ver qué hace Oreki en las aguas termales, dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación. Sin embargo, las palabras mueren en sus labios cuando ve a su amigo flotando, semi-inconsciente, sobre la oscura superficie del agua, como un cadáver (por favor, que no le haya pasado nada) en medio de un lago en una película de terror. El joven se había apresurado a sacarlo, a pesar de que Houtarou era mucho más pesado y alto que él y cuánto se alegró de comprobar que aún respiraba, aunque ardía como un volcán que fuese a hacer erupción.

—Oh, Houtarou —había reído entre dientes el castaño, aunque su frente estaba llena de arrugas a causa de la preocupación—. Sin duda no estás hecho para hacer nada que no sea pensar esas extrañas teorías que inventas.

Su frente vuelve a arrugarse ante el pensamiento, que durante un momento logra que desaparezcan su preocupación y sus ganas de tontear. Houtarou ha cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, dejando a un lado el perfil bajo, las apacibles tardes donde no tenía que competir con él, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera. Pero esta sensación de tristeza, mezclada con enojo, no tarda mucho en desaparecer, pues Satoshi se encuentra más ocupado tratando de ponerle el yukata a su amigo, así como también en tratar de arrastrarlo sin caerse en el intento, hasta su habitación en la casa de la familia de Mayaka.

Le toma un buen rato arrastrar a su amigo hacia el edificio y en más de una ocasión se pregunta si no sería ideal llamar a alguien más para que lo ayude, Mayaka o Chitanda, pues no es que él tenga mucha fuerza para empezar. Pero desecha la idea inmediatamente, pensando que, aunque es un poco tonto, no hay mejor oportunidad para pasar un poco más de tiempo con su amigo, al que ha querido en secreto por lo que le parecen siglos, aunque sólo (¿sólo?) sean tres años. Supone que no puede esperar nada más, dado que ha visto las miradas y los sutiles cambios que ha ocasionado Chitanda y aunque eso lo pone un poco más triste por la noche, sabe que no puede hacer nada al respecto salvo disfrutar el momento, el presente, un lema que se ha repetido desde que decidió cambiar. No más planeas, no más estrategias, sólo ser, sólo estar.

Sin embargo, la suerte no está del todo de su lado y pronto se encuentra a Mayaka y no mucho más tarde a Chitanda, que se apresuran a ayudarlo con el inconsciente Oreki. _Estarás bien_, le prometen, tras dejarlo tendido sobre el futón, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y la mirada perdida de alguien que ha tomado una fuerte droga. A Satoshi le gustaría quedarse un poco más a su lado, por si necesita algo (se miente a sí mismo), pero ha prometido asistir a la sesión de historias de terror que se llevará a cabo esa noche en la habitación de al lado y como de verdad le entusiasma, ya que tiene muchas historias almacenadas en su mente, no se siente del todo mal cuando deja a su amigo solo sobre el futón.

Como es de esperarse, la sesión de historias de terror termina temprano, aunque Satoshi tiene oportunidad de contar todas las que se sabe, o al menos las más macabras. Mayaka y Chitanda, así como la prima de ésta han terminado muy asustadas y a falta de un público interesado, todos habían acordado ir a dormir. Satoshi se despidió de todos con su habitual sonrisa, deseándoles sueños tranquilos y un apacible amanecer, pero había otro motivo para su sonrisa, que se ensanchó en su rostro cuando encontró a Houtarou dormido sobre el futón, tendido de una manera tan extraña que explicaba del todo el porqué su cabello parecía un nido de pájaro por la mañana.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir —canturreó él, mientras se preparaba, lavándose los dientes y poniendo en orden su ropa para el día siguiente. No tenía ninguna idea siniestra en mente, respetaba a Houtarou y los límites entre ellos, por mucho que quisiera que éstos se rompieran. Lo que lo hacía feliz era la sola idea de dormir a su lado, un pequeño momento de intimidad en un mar de recuerdos.

Por eso, tendió el futón justo al lado del suyo, no sin antes cubrir al otro, que parecía moverse como poseido entre sueños. Luego, con todo cuidado se introdujo en su propio futón y se volteó hacia el lado donde el otro dormía, ajeno, como siempre, a todo a su alrededor. Satoshi dormiría feliz por esa noche, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, misma que no se desvaneció a pesar de que en pocos minutos estuvo en brazos de Morfeo. Y esa misma sonrisa (esa misma posición, justo a su lado, casi tocándolo), sería la que vería Houtarou a la mañana siguiente, cuando lo dejara destapado y despatarrado sobre el futón.

Oreki Houtarou nunca llegaría a entender la magnitud de tan pequeño suceso, ni siquiera llegaría a saber que había sucedido. Pero Fukube Satoshi lo atesoraría por siempre, incluso años después, cuando ya todo estuviese perdido para ambos. A pesar de que pudo haber cogido un resfriado por dormir destapado y a pesar de que sus atenciones no fueron recíprocas. Después de todo, así de ingrato era el amor, ¿no? Sobretodo cuando uno vivía una juventud color de rosa.

**FIN.**


End file.
